The Pied Piper
by MovieGal007
Summary: Elizabeth Sherman's first mission. "But I'm not a child." Fifteen year old Liz Sherman argued. Professor Broom tried to hide the smile in his voice. "Perhaps not, but you are the closest thing we've got."
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Just a little idea on my take of Elizabeth Sherman first mission for the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. Please review.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Hellboy called into the darkness around him, slowly moving through a maze of boxes and crates. There was very little light in the room, but that did not affect Hellboy much. His eyes were much better in the dark than a human's eyes.

His hooves clacked along the tile floor and he heard the slightest shuffling to his right, slightly behind him. "I'm going to find you, why not give up now and come out?" He asked moving the box and seeing empty space, he sighed out a low breath.

There was a giggle, ever so slight and quiet. The hider looked out to where Hellboy was seeking. Only he wasn't there anymore. She shifted slightly holding the "treasure" close to her chest. The exercise was almost over. She could just make out the large clock counting down on the far wall. One minute left.

Suddenly her box hideout fell away and Liz Sherman let out a squeal as she felt herself being lifted up. Instantly she flamed up in defense as Hellboy smirked at his captive. "None of that kid." He warned juggling a struggling Liz in his arms before poking his captive in the tummy with his wiggling tail. Elizabeth burst into laughter as the demon of the apocalypse tickled her.

Her flames vanished as she laughed and Hellboy teased her. "Give up Liz?"

She nodded and Hellboy removed the slightly burned, gold painted "treasure" from her hands and put her back on the floor as the buzzer sounded and the lights turned on.

The door on the side opened and Professor Broom entered followed closely by Abe. Professor Broom's health has been poor recently. A trip to look for the yeti in Tibet last month had left him with a bad cold that turned into pneumonia, but he was on the mend. Still Hellboy or Abe were never too far away from the dear professor.

"Well done Elizabeth, you are improving." Broom praised proudly and the young girl blushed.

"Yes, it took Hellboy almost the entire time allowance to find you and take the treasure." Abe added, knowing well that in her six months with them Liz was really only just starting to come out of her shell with the three of them.

"I'm pretty sure real monsters don't tickle." Liz blushed still looking at the floor. It was such a baby way to be captured. 

"Actually the Şüräle of turkey, with his long fingers, was known for leading travelers astray and tickling them to dead." Abe said quoting from his vast knowledge of creatures.

Liz shivered a bit, she didn't mind Hellboy being playful because she trusted him but a tickling monster sounded so creepy.

Professor Broom smiled at his family. "I believe it is lunch now. Hellboy and Liz you both should get something to eat before it gets too late."

"What about you pop?" Hellboy asked doing his best to make sure his voice held no worry.

"I'll eat in the library with Abe, I have some paper work I need to work on in there." Professor Broom turned on his heels and started out of the room before his son could argue.

"Don't worry Red, I'll look after him." Abe assured quietly using the nickname Liz had created for Hellboy. Red for Hellboy and Blue for himself. The names had quickly spread among the staff and were now there call signs during missions.

Liz still didn't care for eating in the main cafeteria. Too many eyes, too many people. And while she had not burned her room to ashes in the past two months she HAD destroyed her room a good five times now. Each day after one of her episodes everything would be cleaned up and replaced in just a few hours. Liz had felt terrible about how much it all cost but no one ever grumbled around her.

Hellboy made sure of that…No one was ever going to make the kid feel like she was a burden.

Walking quietly through the halls Hellboy and Liz came to the small staff room they had basically dubbed there kitchen as it was closest between both their rooms. Hellboy opened the fridge and popped his head inside. Liz held back a giggle from the site of Red almost stuffing himself into the extra-large fridge his tail swishing with excitement.

"What do you feel like Liz? There's ham, corned beef, cheese...ooh who put the fried chicken in here?" Hellboy mused.

"Ham sounds good." Liz answered as Hellboy basically brought the contents of the entire fridge out on the small round table in the center. While Liz made herself a modest little ham sandwich, Hellboy made himself double ham, triple beef sandwich, triple cheese, with a boneless fried chicken breast strip pushing in randomly and covered in mayo.

"How can you eat that?" Liz crinkled her nose at the giant sandwich of random. The sandwich was way bigger than Hellboy's mouth.

Hellboy pushed down on the sandwich with his stone hand, condensing it to mouth size. "Easy, it's delicious."

Hellboy enjoyed these quieter moments with Liz. The kid was just starting to warm up to him and the others. She was start showing a bit of personality and he liked it.

**************************Library***************************************

Professor Broom sat at his desk, surrounded by newspapers and books. His lunch was mostly untouched pushed on the tray to the side of the desk while he worked. His hands were fingering a large, old tome made of leather while he continued to glance between the words in the book and the language of the foreign newspapers.

"Is something wrong professor?" Abe asked from his water tank. The voice transmitter on the side of the tank, making his words sound a bit…watery. He could feel the professors worry. "You haven't touched your lunch." Abe added.

Broom sighed and pushed back his chair. "I have been thinking about the upcoming mission…"

"Mission?" Abe perked up and swam to the glass, placing his hands upon it. "What mission?"

"The small town of Harksburg, in Bulgaria. Population 1,264. Seems that for the past few weeks children have been going missing at night from around the town." Professor Broom frowned. "First it was just once a week, now a child disappears almost every night. It's as if the children vanished into the air. No one ever sees them go. The only clue is from one child who is blind. The night his sister went missing he swore to his parents he heard the most beautiful music." Professor Broom took a sip of tea. "Harksburg use to be called Hamelin back in the middle ages."

"Hamelin? The Pied Piper has returned?" Abe asked.

"That or someone is copying the history of the town. I've called a meeting for 5pm. We need to discuss the plan." Professor Broom coughed suddenly.

Abe frowned. "You are still too sick for such a trip." He said as gently as he could.

Professor Broom frowned but nodded in agreement. "I only wish I wasn't. This will be Elizabeth's first mission."

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Just a little idea on my take of Elizabeth Sherman first mission for the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. Please review.

Chapter 2

"Broom you are out of your mind." Agent Manning asserted, frowning while he sat at the table. One for order and law, per usual, the follow the rule book agent, was early to the meeting.

"Elizabeth has made great improvement in the past few months and given the situation she will be our best agent to send." Broom countered peacefully sitting at the table.

"Bullsh…"Manning started to shout, but stopped as the door opened. Hellboy, Abe, Liz and a half dozen other agents came in. Liz took a seat between Abe and Hellboy. This was her first time in a meeting. She felt very grown-up.

Before Manning could start going over the mission Professor Broom lifted his tea cup then pouted. "Oh dear its gone cold."

"I'll get you another cup Pops." Hellboy said standing quickly.

Broom waved his hand at his son. "Nonsense, no point in wasting tea, won't you warm it for me Elizabeth dear?" He made a point of not looking at Elizabeth but as he put his cup down she reached out. No flame appeared on her skin but the tea began to steam slightly a moment later and she pulled her hand quickly back holding it tightly closed in her lap.

Broom locked eyes with Manning and took a long sip of his now warm tea.

Manning sighed and began passing out paper work, "Here's what is going on. Bunch of kids seem to be vanishing from a tiny town in Bulgaria. The Bulgaria government wants us to check it out." Staff members began to flip through the pages. Manning continued. "Town is called Harksburg now but in the middle ages it was known as Hamelin."

"Like the pied piper story?" Liz piped up not realizing just how loud her voice was in the room. Manning turned to look at her and she scooted just a smidgen closer to Hellboy.

Professor Broom was smiling. "What do you know of the pied piper story Elizabeth?" He asked in that grandfatherly way that made Liz want to reply.

"Just…just what the fairy tale says." Liz was blushing a bit, but continued. "The town of Hamelin had a terrible rat problem, like really big and nasty mean rats. So the mayor and the town council promised a bag of gold to whoever could get rid of the rats. And a stranger, dressed in funny clothes, came to town and leads all the rats away with his magic flute and drowned them in the river…which I always thought was really cruel." Liz added. "Then he went to the mayor for the money but the mayor refused to pay him and had him thrown out of town. He warned them, but they laughed. He came back a few day later and played his pipe again and the magic over took the children and he lead them all away like the rats…never to be seen again."

Abe frowned in thought; Liz's retelling had not been quite accurate. "Though several stories have crippled children being left behind. A serial killer perhaps only wanting perfect children?"

"Great, another child taking monster." Hellboy chewed on his cigar end. He would have been smoking it, if father's lungs were not still been so sick. He greatly disliked these missions, usually a lot of dead kids before it was all said and done.

"Some stories say he drowned the children as well, other stories state he took them to a "magical happy" place in the mountains, with a promise of eternal joy, if the crippled boy left behind in the story is to be believed." Manning said leafing through the paper work. "But all stories have one thing in common. The children being compelled to leave by music, music that only children can hear…which brings us to you _Miss Sherman_..." Manning said her name like it was dirt.

Liz looked up; Manning had stopped right in front of her. "But I'm not a child." She countered. After all she was 15 years old and she certainly didn't think of herself as a child.

Professor Broom spoke with a smile in his voice. "No my dear but you are the closest we have. Elizabeth you will be accompanying Hellboy and Abe on this mission. You might be the only chance we get in solving this case."

Manning looked at Broom frowning, "I want it on record I think this is a bad idea."

Broom narrowed his eyes at the agent. "Noted." He said with a quick nod.

*************************Plane ride*********************************

Elizabeth sat at the back of the plane. Most of the other agents coming with them were doing research in the first few seats. Abe was with them, going over possible creatures they might be dealing with, from sirens to hagfish to singing elves and everything in-between. If it went after children and used music they were looking into it.

Liz sighed and fingered with the necklace Professor Broom had given her. A beautiful solid silver cross hanging on a black velvet choker, he had called her into his office right before they were set to go to the air field.

" _Elizabeth, I want to give you this." Professor Broom handed her a lovely wrapped box. As she unwrapped it he smiled watching her put it on. "Promise me two things Elizabeth?" He asked in that loving grandfather way._

" _Anything Professor." She said offering him a small smile._

" _Promise me that one, you will not remove this necklace at any point during the mission…" Liz nodded so he continued, "And two, promise that you will do whatever Hellboy tells you too. He's been on many missions and I trust his judgment."_

 _Liz nodded. "I will, I promise."_

"Kid…Kid…Hey Kid." Hellboy's tail nudged Liz in the knee, drawing her from her thoughts, getting her attention. "Move over will ya?" Despite the rest of the plane being empty Hellboy made a point of wanting to sit on the long bench like seat right beside Liz. Liz moved her legs over and Hellboy sat down chewing on the end of a cigar. "You excited for your first mission?"

"Yeah…it's exciting..." Liz yawned slightly trying to hide it.

Hellboy laughed softly. He was use to crossing time zones. Liz was not. "Try to get some sleep kid. It's a long flight."

Liz rubbed at her eyes. "S'okay…not sleepy yet." She said stifling another yawn. She didn't want Hellboy to know she was worried about falling asleep and starting a fire. On a plane that would mean death for all of them. Well except maybe Hellboy.

"Stubborn as always kid." Hellboy smirked and before Liz could react, his normal arm swung around her pulling her head to his chest. "Go ahead and sleep."

Liz was about to argue but Red was so warm. She hated to admit it but she felt safe in his arms. The flame inside her that burn endlessly was cooled to warm embers at his touch. Then she heard it. A deep rhythmic beating; His heart…she…she couldn't remember hearing a heartbeat other than her own, and as she focused to listen to the repeating sound she had no idea she was falling asleep, until she was.

"Sweet dreams Liz." Hellboy said looking down at the soft and sleeping form before leaning back and closing his eyes. He said a few silent prayers to the heavens above that nothing bad would happen this mission. Especially not to her.

Hellboy really didn't understand it, but somehow this kid, had become part of the family. Hellboy's desire to protect her seems almost written on his soul.

*********************************Town Hall*********************************

It was very early in the morning when the team landed in a field outside of Harksburg. A few farm wagons were waiting to take them into the town with the apologies that they had not vehicle's big enough for the group and there equipment. Hellboy had carried a sleeping Liz to the wagon but as they drew up to the entrance of the town hall and where there would set up base he gently woke her.

"I can't begin to thank you for coming so swiftly." Chandelier Thurmond said shaking the hands of the agents. He was a thin and energetic man dressed in a suit of green with dark hair and bright eyes.

"Do be careful!" The Mayor beside him shouted as tow of the argents moved a wooden table out of the way. "That's an antique!" The mayor was a short, sweaty, red faced, pompous man who had seen the inside of too many Bavarian donuts. His hair was white and fluffy on the sides as he kept trying to comb it over his bald head.

"We will be as careful as possible." Abe assured connecting some computer wire to a monitor.

"Abe where do you want the heavy stuff?" Hellboy asked carrying a large computer terminal in his arms. It would have taken four agents to lift that.

Both the Mayor and Chandelier were quiet for a moment before getting use to the idea of Hellboy.

"Over there is fine Red." Abe gestured with his hand. Behind Hellboy walked in Liz, only carrying her suitcase. Seeing that the room was a flourish of activity she found a small alcove by the door, a place commonly where coats were put, to watch and keep out of the way of the highly trained agents.

A woman hurried down the stairs and past her hiding place. "There now, all the rooms are set. You'll find towels in the main bathroom, there is only one bathroom on the floor but everything should be just fine." She assured the agents and the mayor.

The mayor smiled at the middle aged woman, "Thank you Hannah, now how about bring some coffee and breakfast for the men?"

With a ruffle of skirt Hannah was off again. Liz thought she resembled a busy bee fussing about.

"Liz!" Hellboy called out seeking her, his voice was loud but untroubled for the moment.

"I'm here Red." She replied stepping out from between the coats.

Hellboy smirked. "Trying to find your way to Narnia kid?" he teased and Liz playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

There was a crash of china and all eyes drew towards the sound. Towards the middle aged house keeper, standing on the other side of the room, who had dropped her tray of pastries and coffee cups. Ignoring the mess of pottery she hurried over to Liz. "No, no no no no... What have you done?" Hannah exclaimed no longer looking at Liz but Hellboy who was next to her. "Don't you know what's happening here? Why? Why would you bring a child?" The woman was crying near hysterical. "How dare you! How dare you!" She pointed an accusing finger at Hellboy who held up his hands.

"Lady I don't know what you think is happening but..."

"Hannah!" The Mayor shouted, "Be quiet! You're making a fool of yourself. Get this cleaned up and then bring fresh coffee."

Hannah sniffed and wiped her eyes on her apron before doing just that. Liz moved to go help her clean up but Hellboy stopped her with a gentle hand. "Leave it be kid." Was all he said before picking up Liz's suitcase. "Come on, let's find your room."

The Mayor turned to address Abe, "You'll have to forgive Hannah. Her daughter was one of the first children to go missing."

"At first we thought the children were merely running away, trouble youths that they were but when Anna went missing…" Thurmond said only to be interrupted.

"When that happened, followed so quickly by many other good, obedient kids, going missing. We knew something more serious was going on. I expect this team to find results and quickly." The mayor said with a voice of one not use to being disappointed. Hannah had brought more coffee and pastries with a special cup set aside from the others. She spoke quietly to Abe, "Its hot chocolate, for the little girl." She said with a sniff before returning presumable to the kitchen she had come from.

*******************************Bedroom*********************************

"This is pretty nice huh kid?" Hellboy asked putting her suitcase down on the four post bed.

Liz crinkled her nose, "A lot of wood in here." She said off handedly as she opened the wooden window shutters letting the first light of day enter her room. Liz gasped slightly and Hellboy was instantly at her side.

"Nice view." He said and indeed it was. The mountains were not far in the distance, followed by deep green pine forests then the town nestled right between in the little valley. The sun was just starting to peak over the mountains flooding the valley with its warm glow, wooden shingled roof tops made the buildings look like gingerbread houses. Liz mused quietly.

"You hungry Liz? Or do you want a couple more hours of sleep?" Hellboy asked.

Liz broke into a smile. Red was such a great friend to have. It had been so long since it felt like someone cared about her. "Food sounds good."

Please review.


End file.
